The Hunger Games: Instincts
by marnelljm
Summary: The story between Catching Fire and Mockingjay. The rebellion has begun and lines are drawn. The rebels and the Capitol are at war, and Katniss is safe..for now. New enemies to the rebellion will rise and the future of the rebel's effort may be at stake. As Katniss prepares for the battles ahead, a new threat from the Capitol has come forward and her fate hangs in the balance.


- Story begins a few weeks after the rescue of Katness and the rebel tributes from the arena.

Rebellion has begun.

Trust no one…

The Hunger Games: Instincts

Prologue

Rebellion. The rebels don't quite yet realize what they have started, let alone what they would be in for. It started with 11, a little over a year ago. During the 74th annual Hunger Games, a spark was ignited. Full-scale rioting went on for days before it could finally be quelled. There were many casualties on both sides, but this was just the beginning.

It was a warm day, warmer than usual. The rebels finally had their first decisive victory against the Capitol. They had complete control over District 10, something the Capitol had never anticipated. The key to this was the rebels capture of the strategic air defense system. With this, they were able to ward off all incoming planes and hovercraft piloted by Capitol forces. It wasn't long after before the Peacekeepers and Capitol renforcements had no other choice to lay down their arms in surrender. There was much rejoicing that night in the district, but the rebels were not done yet.

They sent the remaining forces outside of the District boundary to fend for themselves, however not all were granted this pardon. A handful of the Capitol soldiers were not released, they had vital information that they refused to give up to the rebels. It was decided that they would be sent to District 13 for further questioning.

The three men were driven by jeep into the woods with hoods on their heads, accompanied by rebel forces. After a few hours of driving, they were ordered to get out. "A fine day for a drive isn't it Capitol scum?" said one of the rebels who got a laugh from his companions. Just then another black jeep drove up from within the woods, three rebels got out and joined their comrades.

"So here they are!" Barked one of the rebels, obviously the one in charge based upon his attire. He was considerably well armored and was not in a pleasant mood. The three Capitol prisoners were shoved to the ground and forced to sit on their knees at gunpoint. "Well done soldier. These men will tell us what we want to know or die." With a smirk and he slowly took out his own pistol. "I believe you have something important they were guarding?" He said to another rebel. The rebel soldier took out a briefcase and handed it to the armored soldier. "They won't give us the combination" he said pointing to the steel reinforced 8 digit lock on the briefcase. The armored soldier took a moment to glance over the briefcase and then handed it to one of his comrades. "Not to worry soldier, you boys have done your part. Go ahead and get back to 10. They need every able body to keep the place under our control."

After the rebels from District 10 had driven away, the armored soldier immediately turned his attention to one of the captured Capitol soldiers. He kicked the soldier over and placed his boot onto his chest. "You're going to give me the information I want." He said, firing a shot into the air from his pistol. "I can be a reasonable man or I can kill you right here, your choice. He then walked over to the next soldier and knelt beside him. "We will get that briefcase open, that is not what I'm concerned about." The armored soldier proceeded to put his pistol against the man's head. "Tell me about General Frost!" He screamed into the soldiers ear. "How does he know about our troop movements?!" The soldier did not speak. "

After a few moments of silence, the armored soldier pointed his pistol and shot into the air again. Motioning his comrades to drag the Capitol soldier away to the jeep. The lone Capitol prisoner then started to laugh. The rebel leader immediately walked over to him and laughed as well. "Something funny to you?" he asked. "How do you know the man you just killed wasn't holding the combination? But then, you didn't kill him did you? I don't think you rebels care about where a body lies out here." the Capitol soldier asked arrogantly.

"At least you can talk!" The rebel leader said, pulling the soldier up to his feet. "Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter who we are, all that matters is our plan."

The rebel leader then proceeded to take off the hood of the Capitol soldier. Under the hood was the face of a young man, no older than eighteen starting him down. He had dark brown hair that came to his neckline, and brown eyes. His appearance was not that of a normal Capitol soldier. He had a scar by his eye that cut into one of his eyebrows. The rebel leader fixed his glance into his eyes. "Well this has certainly screwed up your plans hasn't it?" he asked.

"I don't think so. The plan is falling right into place" said the soldier.

The leader looked upon him perplexed. "What exactly is your plan?"

The captured soldier looked into the leaders eyes and said "Leave with the package, and kill you."

The rebel leader cracked another smirk and put his gun to the prisoner's forehead. "Let me end your plan right here. You're about to find out what happens now when the rebellion doesn't get what we want."

"And you're about to learn what happens when you start the fire…" the soldier said as he pulled out a device and pressed a button on it.

A large explosion came from the briefcase the other rebel soldier was holding, killing him and damaging the jeep they traveled in on. The rebel leader looked over at the explosion, and was knocked to the ground by the Capitol soldier. "You rebels need to learn how to properly restrain a prisoner if you hope to keep them that way!" He yelled as he tried to wrestle the gun away from the leader. He got a shot off before the other two Capitol soldiers came over and restrained him after killing the other rebel with a concealed knife one of them had.

"You'll never get away with this!" Screamed the armored soldier before noticing the jeep that brought the prisoners here driving back. "Better think fast because you're all about to be dead!" He laughed. The jeep slowly drove up and the driver and passenger got out, but there were no guns aimed at the Capitol soldiers, only at him.

"It seems you are mistaken brother!" The Capitol soldier said as he unzipped his jacket revealing his black armor and the contents of the briefcase in a yellow folder.

"Crosse!" One of the disguised rebels yelled out as he walked over. He then handed him some sort of sword.

"My name is Crosse, and this is my way of extinguishing fire." He then took out the deadly weapon from its sheath. What he held was no ordinary weapon, a katana that glistened in the sunlight. The rebel leader was bound by his hands and shoved to the ground on his knees.

"What do you want?!" The leader yelled out as he tried desperately to break free of his restraints.

Crosse glared down at him, and gave a cold stone look into his eyes. "What I want you cannot give me," he said placing the katana blade by his neck. "You rebels did not start this fire, you merely adopted it." He twirled his weapon into place on his neck.

The rebel leader then realized exactly what Crosse meant by that. "You'll never find her." He got out before his head was cut clean off by the blade of the katana.

"Where there's smoke, there's bound to be fire." Crosse said as he wiped off the blade before returning the weapon to its sheath. As the other soldiers searched the damaged jeep and the rebels, Crosse opened the folder and read the pages that were inside. After reading the pages for a few minutes, he took out a lighter and burned them. "Let's get back to the rally point as soon as we can." Crosse said to another soldier. As they walked towards the jeep Crosse then opened a small pouch, which was also in the folder and took out a golden mockingjay pennant.


End file.
